Nowhere to Run
by HanaYomi
Summary: sakura gets in the middle of a fight between three groups of people. one of the groups kidnaps her, she runs and all three groups are after her, as she is running away she runs into a handsome redhead, who could he be? SakuGaa also sakuXothers probably
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I have a story like this on quizilla except for it has different characters. Dont get mad at me! Its not plagiarizing if its off my own story! DX haha well enjoy (i hope you do at least)

It is a normal day and sakura is at home, well more like she is at her mansion. Her empty lonely mansion. Getting ready for school. As she is getting dressed she hears Antique, her best friend/servant/oldest friend knock on the door. "Come in."  
"Hello, are you ready for school?"  
When sakura was younger she used to wonder about Antique, she had been with her as long as she can remember. Antique has long blonde hair that comes down to about her butt, her lips are painted black, just like her eyes. She always wears a semi-old-fashioned white dress, with lots of lace. It is very short though, ending at mid thigh and has a creamish tinge to it because it is so old. Antique never changed or aged, she was emotionless and beautiful, kind of like a living doll.

Sakura found out later that she is, in fact, a living doll, made by a famous puppet maker (puppeteer?) in a set. Antique was given to his young lover as someone to take care of her in his absence. Her purpose in life is to serve who she is given to, all along though she has been looking for her match, only together can they be free, become humans, have emotions, live. This train of thought led sakura to think about her past...

She had never known her mother or father because they disappeared right after she was born. Antique, who had been present when sakura was born and used to serve her parents, carried her to her rich uncle's house. He had been a great and loving uncle until sakura turned about 8 then he suddenly turned abusive, every night he would drag her to his room and...

sakura shook her head violently to clear it of horrible and unwanted memories. Her uncle died young at age 35 (when she was 13), sakura later found out that all of this was her fault. After his death Antique finally told her that she is a succubus. A being that attracts men (and sometimes women) and sucks the life out of them every time they err 'meet.' Not only that, but just being around a succubus for a long period of time can be bad for any man, a simple kiss could mean loosing ten years of their life if the succubus is inexperienced. A succubus usually only takes a small amount of energy from many different men so that they don't die.

After learning of her heritage, sakura felt very guilty began practicing and researching how to control it. Eventually sakura discovered how to make a special choker that keeps men's unnatural attraction to her under control. She never ever takes it off, it's too risky. (it is a black lattice pattern with a red ruby in the middle, the black is actually a special type of metal) As a bonus it also protects her neck. ^_^ Although she still needs to take some soul every now and then to survive. "Thank god that Naruto is here to help me with that" she muttered. (naruto is her best friend, she always make sure to take so little that it will never hurt him) She takes some energy from him by kissing his hand or a peck on the cheek or something every now and then, he has a strange amount of energy, it seems to never end. (he doesn't realize shes taking energy from him though) "Come on. We have to go"

Sakura jolted out of her reverie and looked at the clock. "Crap! Lets go!"  
She grabbed Anique's hand and ran to school. As she was running she bumped into a wall. Scratch that a really big blue guy. "Oh sorry," you look at him. "Its ok" he smiled at her with this creepy shark tooth grin. She shivers and runs past him. (creeepyyy) Sakura busted into class just as the bell rings, "You made it," said her bestest friend Naruto, who had his arm around his girlfriend Hinata. Who he loves unconditionally, and has been dating for a year already. She ran up and huggged him, (which ends up with her hinata and naruto becoming a weird sort of human knot) "haven't seen you in awhile!" Naruto is kind of an idiot so he often goes to tutoring and cram schools, and extra lessons to try to bring up his grades. It doesn't seem to be helping though. "Now, now class get in your seats."

And so she sat down and listened to the booooooring lecture, it was not long before her thoughts strayed. Sakura looked out the window and see this weird boy outside on the feild. I mean don't get me wrong he was cute and all, longish brown hair, brown eyes, etc. what was weird was that he had DOG ears sticking out of his head! and they looked pretty real too. Sakura watched him and saw some guy with a smoke in his mouth throwing knives at him! Luckily at just that time the lunch bell rings and she ran outside as fast as she could. The guy with the ears is on the ground with the smoking guy over him about to make the final strike."STOP!" she yells, and runs over.

The boys look up surprised and in that second the creepy guy from earlier pops up and bashes their heads with a giant _thing_ wrapped in bandages. "Hahahaha Thanks for the distraction!' he yells like a mania and looks like he's going to beat the two to death.  
Sakura then grabbed a conveniently placed stick and ran at him. He sees her and punches her lights out.  
When she finally wakes up the sun is setting and the three guys are surrounding her. The creepy guy is yelling "Mwahaha! she's dead, she's dead! I killed her! she's dead! And there's nothing you can do about it!"  
The dog ear guy has your head on his lap and the guy with claws is standing a little while off watching you like a hawk. "Oy! She's awake!" says dog-ear boy. creepy guy stops yelling and comes over, "what the hell! You're supposed to ne dead you liar!"

"yeah" she says and gets up, "wait what?"  
"By the way my name is Kisame," says the creepy dude. "I'm Kiba," says dog boy. The other dude just continues to stare. "And since you lied I'm gonna hafta kill you," Kisame says. (wow that was unexpected)  
"No!" shouts Kiba. This is when the other dude comes in, grabs, her and runs. "Hey! Where are you taking me!?"  
"I'll explain later" she was surprised at how normal his voice sounds for some reason, what with all the yelling she'd been hearing recently. She looks back and see the creepy gu..I mean Kisame chasing them. At this point she felt a weird prick at the base of her neck, then she fell asleep. (what the heck! he poisoned her!) RAHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

OK now its going to be in sakuras POV because writing it in other points of view is tiring!

I woke up and saw that I was in a small room in a trailer. A quick look outside showed that I was in a small trailer park of about 5 trailers. "I see you are awake."

I jolt up and see some guy wearing a mask and reading a book sitting in the corner. He chuckled. "Well, seeing as you are up I suppose you should meet the others. Follow me, I'm Kakashi by the way."  
I hear him say as I follow him down a short narrow hallway to the main part of the trailer. There I see a man the man I met before sitting there watching TV. "The names Asuma," he says, and then goes back to watching TV.  
I shrug and decide to drop it. Kakashi then led me outside, where I see a weird guy with a bowl cut and a green jump suit (bleh) fighting a woman at high speed. "Thats Gai," Kakashi tells me while pointing to the man with the bowl cut. When he hears his name Gai bounds over and the girl follows. "IN THE NAME OF YOUTH! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" he yells right in my ear.

I just nod, feeling that if i answer back he'll talk (yell *coughcouch*) more. "By the way that over there is Anko," he gestures for her to come over. "I can introduce myself Kakashi" she says. "Haha, sorry Anko. Well then let's get somewhere more comfortable so I can explain."

Anko walks over to another trailer while the other two lead me back to the one we just came from. When we get there all three of us plop onto a couch. I sit next to Asuma who looks over, says 'hey' then walks out to smoke. The other two are sitting across from me. I nod for them to begin their explaination "We are, uh..." "Mercenaries, hunters, police men, agents, whatever you want to call us," calls Anko as she walks in with another woman who introduces herself as Kurenai.  
"Well, yeah, and we were sent by the government to hunt down those criminals from earlier."

"They didn't look like criminals to me." (my my you finally decide to talk?) "Looks can be deceiving." says Kakashi.

"We'll let you return home but because of this we'd like you to keep quiet about what you saw today, don't tell anyone."  
"Sure."  
"As if they'd believe you anyway."  
I jump, I hadn't noticed Asuma come back in. Well, I was ready to go but there was one thing nagging me in the back of my mind, "what about the kid with cats ears, Kiba?"  
"Some people have weird styles nowadays"

"but they were real! I know it!"  
"Oh, really? and where is your proof?"  
"While I was pretending to be asleep I pulled his tail and he yelped in pain, and I've got a recording."

(you actually woke up about an hour before they noticed but decided to wait and see if they would go away, you took a recording with your camera phone.) they all stared at you. They all burst out laughing, Kakashi chuckled, and Gai just stared. "Thats the power of youth!" he shouted and gave me a rough pat on the back.

"So what was the tail all about, huh?" they all went quiet again. "Ugh, I can see I'm not going to get any answers from you, so I'll just have to find out myself. Bye."

I said as I stormed out of the trailer. I wasn't more than ten steps away when a ring of...puppets? surrounded me, outside of the circle was a red haired dude with the infamous Kisame. Kisame was laughing and the other guy had a bored look on his face. That's all I was able to take in before I felt a tug on my shirt and was suddenly on the roof of the trailer with Kiba and a guy with really long hair whose name is Neji. "Hey! Stop attacking people like this!"

"Shut up! we can do whatever we want!" shouted Kisame with his signature shark tooth grin and began to charge. That is about the time when everyone jumped out of the trailer in full battle mode. From then on it was a battle frenzy. I watched (worried?) until I got bored and shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" (wow who knew you could yell so loud)

They stopped and stared. "What are you even fighting about anyway?!?!"

"They are Hunters, they are sent to hunt down creatures like us." spoke up the puppet boy for the first time (his name was Sasori). "You mean criminals?"

"No, creatures, werewolves, vampires, and the like."

"They said they were sent by the government..."

"did you ever think to ask which government? man you really are dumb."  
At this point I had had enough so I said, "Alright I don't care, I'm going home."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," said Neji. "Now that you know, our coexistence with the humans could be ruined. You are also in danger now from creatures like us who are afraid you will tell. You could come with us, we will keep you safe and make sure you are cared for." he gestured to himself and Kiba.

"What about my friends?"  
"...sadly, I don't think you will be able to see them again..."  
"If thats my only choice you're gonna hafta go through me first! I'm not going without a fight!"

"Well, you could stay with us. We can watch you from afar, you would be able to live life as you normally do. It would actually work for us too, you'd be fine bait. Make the monsters come to us." grinned Kurenai.

"You'd have to stay with us though, I am not losing any sleep from watching your sorry butt at night!" that was Anko. I thought about what I should do for about 5 seconds before i remembered what i was, and realized that most of them were guys. It would be much safer for me and them if I distance myself. Still, it was the best solution so far.  
"Tempting offer." I started getting off the roof but slipped, turns out it was Sasori who caught you.

"Or you could come with us. You would have no responsibility, no pressure, it may be a little more risky but hey that makes it more fun," Kisame said as Sasori held me, "we could keep you safe for the most part. You're pretty interesting and we have taken an interest in you. We woudn't want our new toy to get broken so quickly now would we?"

'That's it!" I thought, I've had enough!' I jumped out of his arms and said, "I choose....none of them!" and started running. I bolted for the forest, running as fast as my long legs could carry me. I looked back and saw that they were chasing me and ran even faster. As it turns out I am not THAT fast because it looked like they were gaining on me. I kept running until I felt an arm snake out and cover my mouth. I was pulled over near a tree with the person holding onto me from behind. I screamed and struggled for a bit until I felt a warm breath in my ear, "you might want to shut up, they're going to hear you."

I started to calm down a little but still kept tense, just in case this person was also after me. I looked around trying not to make any noise and saw the other guys had spread out still running to try and find me. I was getting angry, they were trying to hunt me down like a rabbit or deer, 'Well I'm not just a piece of meat!' I thought. My hands balled into fists. All of a sudden Kiba popped up right in front of my face. I almost screamed but the person behind me clasped their hand even tighter over my mouth. I felt the one behind me pull me closer, tightening their grip, and decided that I didn't _not_ like this feeling, I mean, it wasn't THAT uncomfortable. Kiba looked straight at me and sniffed. I knew he had found me and was about to give up when he turned shook his head and ran in the other direction. I and the one behind me stood like that for about an hour, the person never loosening their grip. When they were finally gone he (I could feel that he was a he) shoved me forward and I stumbled.  
"Hey! What was that for!?" i turned around and saw a tall man, around my own age with blood red hair and hard sea foam green eyes. He had pale skin and his eyes were ringed in black, in all I thought he looked strange. Not strange in a bad way though, he was actually one of the best looking guys I had ever seen, and I kept staring at him.

"Who are you?" I asked. He said nothing and just started walking away, after a few yards he turned back and 'hn-ed' and I took that as saying 'follow me' so I did. It was only then that I realized how late it was getting, the sun was already starting to set and the temperature was dropping quickly. It had already been chilly out, now it was freezing. I followed him for a little while until we came to a small clearing deep in the forest, here we started setting up camp. I gathered fire wood and put it into a small pit that Gorgeous Red Head (what you decided to call him until you learned his real name) had dug out.  
When it was all in a pile I stepped back looking for something to light the fire with. That was when he stepped up, I heard him chant some words under his breath and all of a sudden a fire sprang to life in the wood. It burned hot and true and I was thankful for the warmth. By now it was completely dark and there was nothing I could really do except wait for morning. "So what is your name and what are you?" you asked him. He just stared at me, so I kept going, "My name is Sakura."

"Why were they after you," he asked in a monotone voice. I explained everything that had happened to me starting from yesterday at lunch time. "I don't know what I should do, something tells me they're not just going to leave me alone."  
He made an affirmative sort of sound, and I got that he didn't usually talk much. "Yeah but who should I go with?" I asked him as he was going through his pack, he looked up and gave me an 'i don't know, why should i care?' look and went back to his pack. Finally he pulled something out and tossed it to me. It was a granola bar, "you're hungry," he stated.

"Thanks," I had just then noticed I was hungry and was very grateful to him. As I practically inhaled the granola bar I saw him sit down at the base of a tree on the other side of the fire and close his eyes. I figured it was pretty late so I better get to sleep too. I made myself as comfortable as possible and fell asleep almost immediately.

Sakura's DREAM: I was sound asleep when my uncle crashed through the door. He ran up to me and grabbed long pink hair and started dragging me in the direction of his room. (even though I had found out this was all my fault this is not something you get over easily) When we got there he threw me on the bed and started ripping my clothes of. "No Uncle! Please! I'll be good please, not tonight!" but he did not stop. When he was done he draped me over his shoulder and threw me back in my room. I lay there on the floor, not moving, to hurt to even cry. As my uncle was going back to his room he turned around, "Oh and hunny, Happy Birthday" and then I fell into the peaceful oblivion of deep sleep.

Gaara's POV: When I heard the girl, Sakura's breath even out and figured she was completely asleep I opened my eyes. I don't really sleep, I just pretended to, because if I hadn't, i have a feeling she would have gone on forever. I don't know if I minded, her voice was actually very...soothing, I just wasn't used to the sound of other people talking so much. I try to spend as little time with anyone as I can. And yet here I am, saving this girl's life for no reason what-so-ever. When I saw her running I just couldn't help myself, I grabbed her. Thinking back on it, it wasn't until a little later that I figured out she was being chased... My line of thought broke when i heard sounds coming form the girl. (I refuse to call her by name) Her teeth were chattering and she was shaking, it was then that I remembered that she didn't have a cloak like me, just her dirty school uniform. Not only that but the fire was out, and it was freezing. I got up and walked over to her and heard her talking in her sleep. It sounded like she was having a bad dream. "No...I'll be good...not tonight!"  
Then she started crying. Scratch that, she was having a _really _bad dream. I couldn't just leave her there so I picked her up and was surprised at how light she was. (or maybe you are just strong ^.^) I sat back down at the base of the tree. I held her tight and rocked a little. She started calming down and started breathing steady. That's when I realized I was touching another person. I almost let go, I was startled. I seemed to almost be holding on to her against my will, but not exactly. I know that part of me has always wanted contact with people, someone who loves me, and someone to love. But those are dangerous thoughts; no one will ever love a wizard as powerful as me. They are too afraid of what I could do to them if they angered me. This girl is nothing more than some human I found in the forest. I will keep her safe tonight and return her in the morning. I wrapped my cloak around both of us and watched her sleep.

Back to Sakura's POV: I yawned and started to wake up, but I was comfortable and there was this soft warmth next to me. I didn't _feel _like waking up, so I snuggled closer to the warmth and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't until that point that I started to wonder what the 'warmth' actually was. So I opened my eyes and sat up. I froze, I had been holding on to the man who saved me, 'but I could have sworn he was over there last night...' Once again he was staring at me with those amazing eyes, (i think staring at me is his new favorite hobby) I couldn't move. I checked to make sure my necklace was still there, thankfully it was. I was still sitting there staring at him when he pushed himself up, not realizing I was right there over him. Our faces were just inches apart and this time it wasn't just me who froze in place, gazing into each others eyes. We stayed that way for about a minute until I got up, turned around, and stretched, while blushing.(hey! You would be too if you had been just inches apart from a mega hot guy!) He turned his face too as he got up, he had a small blush (almost unnoticeable) *What was that?* you were both thinking.  
You both decided to ignore the weird feeling until later. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

'That's the most I've ever heard him say,' you thought. "I'd like to go back home for now, please, just take me to the nearest road and I'll find my way back from there."

He started walking and once again I followed. After awhile we came to a road and I recognized where we were. I turned around "Thank you!..." he was gone. "You didn't even tell me your name!" I yelled.

"_Gaara..."_


End file.
